


Warmth

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A small moment in the life of Race





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Day #5 prompt: Snow

When the first snowflake fell over Manhattan, Race was jittery. 

Snow meant selling in the cold, some days not even making a penny because of a blizzard. Other times it meant taking care of sick newsies if he himself didn’t fall ill. There was no good to be had with the snow, but Race did his best to keep a cheerier attitude.

After all, if he was lucky enough to get snowed in at the Brooklyn lodging house, then things were actually quite pleasant. He’d get a few rounds of cards in, everyone would chip in with their share of food and it wasn’t all that cold, even with the drafty rooms. 

He hardly noticed the breeze anyway, what with sharing a bed and all. Race glanced down at Spot curled tight into his side and he smiled in the darkness. Shifting onto his side, Race wrapped an arm around Spot under the blanket, a small sigh of content leaving him when Spot tangled their legs together. 

Glancing out one of the windows, Race could make out the snow still falling but it was a small worry in the back of his mind. For now, he had an enjoyable evening and with Spot in his arms, Race was almost thankful for the sudden snowstorm as he drifted off to sleep with the lull of Spot’s breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> ye i know it's not a drabble in the literal sense
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
